Dracorex Omnipotentis
by insomnolence
Summary: "He was the Dragon King. The all-powerful Dragon King, and he was to be feared by all, just as he was to rule them all." - Hiccup Haddock III was no more. Draco Viator was all.
1. Foreword

"Always speak politely to an enraged dragon." - Steven Brust

* * *

This is a new fanfiction for the How To Train Your Dragon fandom written by yours truly!  
This story is also available on wattpad under my username inspiringwords12. This story has been adopted by myself from THE NIGHTS RAGE' whom I give credit where it's due. The first chapters loosely follow what he had planned out and so does the plot; I will tweak, add and shorten it where I see fit, so it will be as much my story as it is his. I am extremely thankful he has decided to give his work over to me and continue it for him, and I hope I can do him proud!

Disclaimer: The How To Train Your Dragon franchise itself is not owned by either of us, and we do not profit from writing this or you reading it.


	2. Prologue

**THE WIND WAS** icy and unfriendly against their faces.

It pushed them back and worked with an unusual fierce passion against them as they flew back.

Astrid clung tightly to Hiccup, small strong hands digging into his tunic and skinny frame, the both of them still rattled from their encounter with the dragon nest.

The full moon resided high in the pitch black sky; it was a beacon of light in all the darkness, deserted by all, even the stars. It would have been a nice night, but it was not.

"This is... amazing, Hiccup!" Astrid burst into exuberant conversation as they landed in the cove, immediately jumping off of Toothless, pacing and frolicking. "It actually makes... perfect sense! It's a kind of giant beehive: they're the workers and that's their queen!" she rambled, a realisation settling in her mind; she looked at him, eyes widening, "We– We have to tell you father right away."

His heart jumped. Tell his father? Gods, no.

"This- is what we've been waiting for; this is what we've been needing."

Hiccup's heart wrenched as he watched her face light up at recent revelations.

He walked towards her, slowly, and despite himself, placed his hands on her arms to stop her from moving. She came to a stop, staring at him confusedly, and blushing.

"Astrid... we– we can't," Hiccup said slowly, looking deep into her blue eyes; he needed to get this into her head; he needed her to understand and grasp his reasons and future actions.

Astrid breathed, blinked, and finally said, "Wh- 'We can't'? What? What do you mean, 'We can't'?" she demanded, bewildered demeanor morphing into an enraged one.

"They'll kill Toothless," Hiccup quietly said, deflated and defeated; the thought of his scaly friend in chains, growling, weapons probing his sides–

 _No, I won't let that happen. Never, bud._

"Hiccup," Astrid began slowly with a calm voice. He felt oddly hurt; did she not trust him to be reasoned with? It made him feel like a rabbit she was trying to approach, trying to stop it from scuffling away, "we've just found the nest, any and every viking has ever wanted to find, and you– you want to keep it secret to protect your– dragon?! Are you serious?!" Astrid questioned, disbelieving. He frowned and upon seeing his look of hurt, the shield-maiden sighed. "I- I'm sorry. I know that you... you love this dragon. He's your friend. But what about the people of Berk? No matter what, they're your peopls and they get slaughtered by these animals day in, day out. We can't just do nothing."

"I know that; don't you think I know that?!" he cried out in anguish, "I– What do you expect from me? What am I supposed to do? Astrid, that thing is huge; not all the warriors of Berk put together could stop it, and if they found out how to get there, my dad wouldn't hesitate to send every able-bodied Viking on a suicide mission."

Her eyes glinted with fierce patriotism and he couldn't but admire her ferocious spirit, "Hiccup, we have to try. We... we have to fight; fight for ourselves, our future. Your dragon might not be a bloodthirsty beast, but the others are. If you won't save Berk, I will. We have to tell them, give them the choice, the hope, to survive."

He set his gaze to the ground, face stone hard and cold. The valkyrie sent him a pleading look.

"Then tell them," Hiccup snapped.

These people could do what they wanted. They had never cared for him, he was not obligated to do so in return; but that was the hitch, wasn't it? It was his obligation, his duty since birth. This was who he was born to be; a patriot, a chief, a viking.

 _But I'm not any of those things._

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup–"

"Tell them. Send them on this suicide mission; that is if you ever find the nest again."

Astrid took a step back; why was he pushing her away?

"I–"

"You what? Are a coward?" she hissed at him and he stepped back, surprised.

"Maybe I am," he mumbled and pulled himself together, "But, I'm leaving, Astrid."

All defensive features fell from her face and her eyes widened; she took a step forward; he took a step back.

"What– Hiccup, no. You can't run away!"

"I won't," he lied. His heart broke and his mind screamed at him, but he had to leave; it was just a matter of time for him and his friend.

"Then what are you going to do?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, dragons are fearless creatures. When they have an alpha, they are obedient, and this is their alpha. Or at least it's making the other dragons its subjects. If all those dragons think they don't stand a chance against that beast, then none of us humans ever could. If–" he broke off and swallowed, hating himself for the lie he was about to tell. But then again, what did he owe her? She might have not ridiculed him, but she sure as Hel had not stopped the others from doing so.

"Astrid," he began, heavyhearted, "listen to me. The dragons are frightened. They are not a formidable player against this thing; but..." he swallowed and hoped to the Gods she would not see through him, "if I can get more dragons, the numbers would grow and we might have a chance." She blinked at him and considered his theory. "And what? Do you expect me to not tell anyone?"

"You can tell them, but when you can't find it, they won't believe you." She visibly recoiled from him in hurt.

"So we're just supposed to wait for you and your dragon army?"

He felt the ends of his lips tug upwards, "Dragon army?"

She glared at him. "I guess so, yeah."

He stalked off to gather his supplies and turned around at her call, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," he said dreadfully, "at noon."

She nodded.

When she returned the next day, he was already gone.


	3. Chapter I

_Four years later_

 **ASTRID SIGHED IN** utter contentment.

The serenity of that current beautiful summer afternoon was one of the only things maintaining her relatively sane mental state, what with all the whirlwind planning and festivities that had befallen the tribe; the usual gloominess wasn't quite as present as always. One could say a lighter note had settled in the tragic symphonie that was Berk nowadays.

She giggled at the hand playing with hers; it tugged and bent and entangled. Their fingers were tightly entwined, both rough and scarred from all the years of being warriors. They lied on the ground; the grass was soft and moist, the atmosphere rarely warm and humid. It was a scene out of the most beautiful of fairy tales: a wonderful meadow with two people side by side, enjoying the day and each other's presence.

Cain sighed and moved towards her; he dug his head into her shoulder, inhaling her scent and smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her arm, and then she asked in a soft happy tone, that was so innocent and sweet, it seemed too unlike herself, "What's got you in such a good mood?" He shrugged and flipped, so he was on his stomach, leaning over her; a hand trailed down her face and she felt her heart beat irregularly. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am," he said with such fierce truthfulness in his words, she felt her breath shudder, "And how much I love you." Her heart burst at the words. "Aren't you a little flirt?" she recovered and teased, and he just chuckled in return, tutting and leaning down, giving her a mystifying kiss. "I've missed this," she admitted to him as they pulled away breathless, and he smiled against her lips. "Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed this," he told her, lips running across her features lightly, "Everyone's fussing about, and it's nice to escape."

"If it isn't the two lovebirds," a voice interrupted the rendezvous, making the two pull away and sit up. "Good thing you guys are allowed to do this; Gods know other people would get Helheim under different circumstances." Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes at Ruffnut. The girl might have grown into a beauty one would say, but she still had an annoying trait of boyish bluntness to her. "What do you want, Ruff? We're kind of busy here." The girl in question just smirked and replied, "Gotta tell you some news. Apparently some hotshot guy is coming to Berk and everyone's freaking out."

"Hotshot?" Cain asked trying to get her to clarify. Astrid silently laughed at his annoyed demeanor; seems he's missed her as much as she him.

"The Bog Burglars just arrived, and they told us some kind of chief, leader, whatever, is coming and apparently he's a big deal."

"How come?"

"Well there are many rumors about this guy; some say he's the descendant of a dragon, which is all shades of creepy, I mean a dragon and a human gettin' it on?" Ruffnut rambled, face forming into a disgusted frown - Gods, Astrid hoped she wasn't trying to picture that - , "Eww, I mean how would that even work-"

"Ruff!" Cain exclaimed for her to get on.

"Oh yeah," she nodded and got back on topic, "anyways, he has dragons."

"Dragons?" Cain asked unsettled at the casual way she had just said that. Dragon raids had mysteriously been decreasing; they hadn't sighted a dragon for months, which was frankly more troubling than the raids themselves.

Astrid barely heard the two young adults discussing this mysterious figure and paid them zero to no attention. This man had dragons? Unvoluntarily a picture of green eyes, a huge tunic and black scales came to mind and she almost visibly jumped in surprise; she hadn't thought of that night in a long, long time.

"Astrid?" She raised her head and blinked. She felt someone shaking her shoulders and saw a waving hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance and saw a worried Cain looking down at her; his blue eyes were comforting and she relished at the sight of them. "Are you okay?" She felt her cheeks flame up in embarassment, "Y- Yeah. I just got carried away in thoughts, I guess." She shot him a reassuring smile, which he returned, but she could see that the worry still lingered; he always was the worrying type. She smiled at him and nodded, "I'm fine. I promise." He looked at her unsure, but let it be.

"You guys are so sappy," Ruffnut groaned in distaste, interrupting their moment, and turned to leave. "Oh, and meeting in the Great Hall," she added over her shoulder as she stalked off.

The two lovers scrambled upwards and made their way back; Astrid couldn't help but sigh at another afternoon taken from them. Was it too much to ask for a reprieve?

* * *

The Great Hall was one of the things that always remained the same on Berk. Houses were rebuilt numerous times a week - or at least they used to be, before the dragon raids had almost completely ceased. Still, it remained, and it's grand stature was calming and familiar and for Astrid it was something to identify her home with.

When the couple entered hand-in-hand, it was crowded and loud; the warmth and sticky odor greeted them at once, the chatter of the masses loud and overwhelming. Astrid could identify many rough voices shouting about, each viking trying to show they were the best. Hubris was a common trait in vikings; Hel who would they be without it?

In the middle end of the room she spotted the other young adults as well as the older ones.

"Stoick," Cain adressed the chief with a nod. "Cain, Astrid," he said in recognition and then motioned with a grim face to a huge woman beside him. "This is Bertha, she's come by to warn us."

"Warn?" Astrid repeated.

"Yes, warn, young lady. This man, he's extremely dangerous and not t'be trifled with," the woman - Bertha - answered in a gruff tone with a rough, deep voice. She seemed like Stoick's counterpart.

"Any idea why he's decided to come to us?" the big blacksmith Gobber questioned the equally big lady. Astrid watched in concern how the older man seemed to fidget and hide in his own skin; this wasn't the Gobber she had known and come to love. He caught her gaze and sent her a small smile.

Astrid tore her gaze from the viking and dedicated it to the chieftess of the Bog Burglars, who shook her head and frowned, "All I heard was he was comin' to the Archipelago looking for Berk. I mean, I got a theory, but it's just a wild guess."

Stoick signaled with a motion of the hand for her to continue. She sighed and gave in to his request, saying, "Apparently he has a dragon army. And since he's got one, it means he'll want more beasts and my guess is, he might be coming for them ones here."

Astrid's mind raced; this situation reminded her all to much of a certain boy she wished she could shake from her mind. Why would it be him?

"What do we know about this man?" Spitelout queried. Big Bertha shrugged, "He's comin' from far away. Some say he's the devil; he pirates, murders, without second thought. Seems like he's learned a thing or two from those beasts." Her face scrunched up in disgust and resentment.

"He's a pirate?" Tuffnut asked, joining the conversation and face lighting up in mischief. The young man certainly hadn't changed internally or externally. One would still catch him causing trouble and terrorizing the people of Berk. Stoick sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Ruffnut Thorston, you shall not endanger this tribe or so the Gods may assist me..."

Tuffnut frowned.

 _You'd think he'd finally grow up_ , Astrid internally thought.

"So when's this supposedly feared pirate guy coming?" Snotlout intervened with a voice that said, 'Who's this guy next to me?'

Snotlout was the same as always, just with a bigger ego. He thought he ruled all of Berk with his appointment of the heir. The only thing that had significantly changed, was, after realizing that Astrid and was not available, he laid off her. Or at least, as well as he could with his limited self-control; the only thing really keeping him at bay, was his instinct for self-preservation: Cain was a factor, but the equation was mainly made up of Astrid.

"Soon. I didn't get a more specific time," Big Bertha grunted.

"So, we wait?" Stoick asked in a defeated tone. Astrid had rarely ever seen a different expression on the man's face since-

Astrid swallowed and just watched as the Chieftess nodded.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the HTTYD franchise**

 **So the first chapter guys! Did you like it? Any remarks? Friendly reminder: reviews motivate me! (damn I sound commercial)**

 **-flaminia**


	4. Chapter II

_July 21_

 **THE EMOTION OF** jealousy, was an emotion Astrid seldomly encountered.

There were few girls her age on Berk, and none of them surpassed her in any aspect of beauty, strength, or most any other benevolent adjective. Astrid wasn't being cocky, just objective.

So, when she laid her eyes on the daughter of Big-Boobied Bertha - who, in all honesty, shouldn't be able to have such a daughter - she was surprised by the sudden rush of envy. It was a strange overwhelming feeling; she never felt the need to be any different than she was.

The young maiden had blonde hair. Not like her own, no, it was a lighter shade, almost white, with long curls cascading down her back. Her sharp light blue eyes wandered the room with a calculated, amused gaze. She was tall, taller than her by an inch or two. She had a curvy figure and Astrid immediately hated that; she herself was bony and lacked curves where one usually had them. She wasn't usually insecure and if so, she took it in stride; but someone who was perfect in every aesthetic aspect? That made her uneasy.

"Now, who's that?" Snotlout asked in a raunchy tone and Astrid rolled her eyes in disgust; Snotlout's courtship was definitely not something she envied, the heir of the Bog Burglars was free to take it. "Isn't that Bertha's daughter?" Fishlegs supplied and Astrid almost smiled at the soft, ever helpful, unassuming tone in Fishlegs' voice, that he had maintained all throughout the years without fail. "She's hot," Tuffnut commented and earned a punch on the upper bicep from his sister. "Ugh, boys are such disgusting pigs sometimes," Ruffnut complained and Astrid heard Cain chuckle beside her. She shot him a look, "Don't think you aren't meant as well." His smile faded and he gulped. Astrid smiled triumphantly.

"Uhh, guys, are any of you worried about this pirate, dragon guy?" Fishlegs asked, tearing his gaze from the girl, obviously concerned with this person's upcoming arrival. " I don't see why we should be. If he's coming for the dragons, he'll be disappointed to know we don't have any - anymore at least," Cain prophesied, "and if he's hostile, we'll show him not to mess with us, dragons or not." Snotlout barked in laughter, dismissing Cain. "If he comes threatening my tribe, he'll regret it!"

"Well, then you must be mightily powerful," a voice stated, "and stupid."

Snotlout's face scrunched up in anger and embarrassment and he turned around to lay his eyes on the verbal attacker. The valkyrie smiled at him. "You-"

"-are Camicazi. I'd say lovely to meet you, but I've never been one for trivial lies."

Snotlout seemed rendered speechless and stood there, mouth agape and blubbering like an fish out of the water. "God, if all men of Berk have this behaviour, I truly regret my decision coming here," the girl, Camicazi, ridiculed. "Camicazi, you will show the people of Berk respect!" Bertha barked at the young adult, who just dismissed the matter with the wave of a hand. "It's just some good natured fun between contemporaries?" Her eyes twinkled with a too dangerous glint of contempt for Astrid's liking.

Ignoring the gaping stares - if from anger, admiration or just pure confusion was unclear - she did not wait for an answer and continued on, "So, _between us contemporaries_ , any of you actually have enough knowledge in that head of yours to tell me something about this dragon guy?"

Sharp blue eyes wandered across their faces and the girl sighed. Astrid wanted to deck the girl when she flicked her eyes across her in disdain. "A shame. I thought at least one of you could be informative. Ah, well, I have no time for this."

She spun around and left.

Astrid felt kidded and scoffed, "What in Vahalla was that?"

"I think I'm in love," Snotlout answered, completely oblivious and sighed, longingly staring at the massive doors Camicazi had just left through. Astrid rolled her eyes.

She was on good terms with Snotlout... well, relatively good terms. He could not help but make a pass at her every once in a while and she let it slide, not wanting to get into it for the millionth time. It had gotten better after all with time and Cain. He adored Cain. But who didn't? He was a troublemaker, but responsible enough. Intelligent and reckless, but caring. He was so much alike... _Hiccup_ , she thought and felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't known Hiccup that well, she wasn't going to lie. But memories, little hints left an impression of this boy, who had been missing so long, the ache was dull and frustrating. Yes, Hiccup and Cain resembled each other in a certain way, but at the same time, they couldn't seem like more different kind of people. They looked nothing alike and while they had similar traits, but never in a million years would she say Cain was a copy of the presumably dead heir.

"Oh my God, what is Hilda wearing! For Gods sake, she's never going to get herself married if she keep on going like that, she's not that smart or wealthy; her beauty's gonna have to save her," Ruffnut muttered to Astrid, leaning towards her, her long blonde braids practically hanging into her plate and Astrid held back a chuckle. It seemed that, the more time passed, the more Ruffnut became less of a boy and more of a girl. A matchmaker with a liking for bluntness? Not a good combination. Gods, the time before Astrid's and Cain's relationship were the days of hidden feelings and little blushes and quiet stutters.

But one shouldn't be fooled; Ruffnut was as much of a dimwitted troublemaker with a want for destruction as always. Her and her brother? Resident prankers.

Astrid laughed at some joke Ruffnut made about her and the trader's son and swivelled her fork in her plate. To her left, Cain was in a deep conversation with Fishlegs, frowning and an exhausted look on his face. Cain was the strongest person she knew and she... liked him a lot for it. She searched for his hand under the table and squeezed it tightly. He sent her a loving look and she returned it.

Let this dragon king come; even if he was... _him_ , she'd do anything to protect her home and the people in it.

* * *

Astrid felt nervous.

She hadn't felt nervous very often in her life and when she did, it was not because of reasons like this.

The wind was wild, the earlier summer weather gone from view; the waves at the port rolling in with mighty power and hight. A storm was brewing in the depths of Helheim and coming towards them. Or, as some said, it was just accompanying the someone that was coming from Helheim.

It was nerve wracking; important members of the two tribes had gathered at the docks, awaiting the arrival of the ships; Astrid didn't think her heart could beat as loud as it did when dark ships appeared on the horizon.

They neared at an alarming rate, and with all the wind, Astrid feared the ships might never even reach the shore, but reach they did. These ships were unlike anything Astrid had ever seen. With huge sails, dark wood and its sheer size, it was impressive than most anything. But, the by far most impressing thing were not the ships, but what moved them so quickly. Were those... dragons? What looked like heads, coloured red - blood red - bobbed up and down on the water; menacing red eyes matched the way they seemed to move: they were the predators and the people the prey. They resembled a small whale with red shimmering scales, but thinning out towards the end of their elongated bodies; fins decorated their skin, some - dorsal fins - raging out in a sharp arc; they owned wide and huge pectoral fins stretching out for 25 meters, with claws that had to be one meter long, and seemed so sharp and dangerous enough to slice the water apart; steam rose from their mouths, creating a fog-like hideout for their ships, truly looking like a fleet from Helheim.

The silence that had bestowed the people was broken by rushed whispers of concern and fear; the ships neared, they were only two and one might assume them non-threatening, but they were. They chilled you to the core with the pure power it radiated.

Astrid watched in silence, fingers tightening their hold on Cain's and she breathed in anticipation.

What if it was him?

The ships docked.

Astrid never knew that minutes could feel so agonizing; each second ticked by in an utter slow matter. The only thing to be heard was the howling of the wind, the lapping of waves and the quiet menacing growls and huffs of breath by the sea dragons.

The decks were empty.

It was unsettling, fog rising around the ships, no soul seemingly present.

"This is Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, show yourself!"

The Chief's words echoed in silence.

A person came into sight.

It chuckled.

It was a man. He wore black clothes made of leather, markings and cuts of knives deeply embedded; a sword his right hip, steel dark and the handle with a leather grip.

His clothes were tightly wound around his thin, but firm, body, calling attention to his broad shoulders and wide chest. What surprised Astrid though, was the face this man wore.

No green eyes, auburn hair and little scar on the right-hand side of the chin. No, it was grey eyes and a complete unfamiliar face staring at the vikings.

It wasn't Hiccup.

Astrid's heart sunk with grief.

* * *

 **Kin** **d of depressing? Kind of disappointing? Kind of awesome (who am I kidding, it so is not)? Tell me your thoughts c:**

 **So Camicazi and her tribe are from the books, but it is just the name and appearance (I think) that will be canon. I will no incorporate her story, or anything else, since I have never read the books. She was a character in the old story and I thought she might be an interesting element.**

 **Hope this and that other little plot twist (a hint: grey eyes) surprised you!**

 **Oh, and what do you think of Cain? I wasn't planning on getting so attached to him, but he's my baby now!**

 **-flaminia**


	5. Chapter III

_July 24_

 **STOICK HAD NEVER FELT** quite so overwhelmed.

It had been three days since the arrival of this so-called pirate and demands were to be made and accepted, the unspoken, but clearly evident, threat of extermination hanging over the vikings' heads.

Stoick stared at his hands and sighed. A guilt bore down on him, a feeling of failure and absolute loss.

The wood crackled in the fire place, loud and distracting, but it was a distraction he welcomed. The dominance of this 'Draco Viator' was weakening and ridiculing, his usual strong, proud and powerful stature small compared to the assertiveness of this man. But, it was clear, that this man was no friend, but foe, and he had made a fatal error in showing them with his display of animosity the minute he had stepped foot onto the shore; he was smart and cunning, but not experienced enough. The better tactic would have been to be civil and open about his means, but instead he was abrupt and forceful, not willing to comply with simple diplomacy. It was not hard to deduct that he was easy to rattle, threatened quickly, and that anger was an outlet he easily referred to. A talented individual, but not one fitted for leadership, which was to Stoick's advantage. Reckless leaders, who had no regards for their actions and the consequences that followed, were leaders who would be the cause of their own downfall.

The fire crackled louder; Stoick frowned, annoyed and ignored the strange feeling that began to bubble in his stomach. But it only grew after a while and the crackling became louder, the sounds playing in a random manner. In an angry attempt he tried to douse the fire in the mead he had on his table, but the flames only burst higher. He did not know why, but it made him nervous. His chest tightened so hard he felt almost like his lungs were being reduced to nothing and his hands were clammy and sweaty and why did his throat feel so closed off? Was this... panic? Anxiety?

He stood up and scattered out of the room; dizziness overtook him and he took a moment to lean on the door frame. He could usually hold his mead, but maybe he had overdone it this night.

His breath seemed to even out as he left the confinements of his home; it was dark, and, rarely enough, warm outside, the wind not raging but calm; it made him feel uneasy the way it seemed to hold still in the atmosphere and his skin crawled. Far away, beyond the outskirts of the village, he could see dim fires and smoke in the sky: it was Draco Viator's camp.

A camp with dragons and pirates, Stoick thought in bitter disdain. The roar of dragons every once in a while still made Stoick jump internally. He hadn't heard those deafening sounds for a long time and it unsettled him; dragons used to be such an integral part in the daily life of a berkian viking. And the fact that this Draco might want some, when they didn't have any, was troubling. Though he hadn't made any hints or attempts at what his reasons for coming were, Stoick knew he was to be wary. So he had been waiting for the past days: waiting for an attack, an offer, a meeting, a sighting, anything. But, the grey-eyed pirate had not come. And Stoick knew waiting much longer at the mercy of this person, would weaken his place in the community as chief; he was their leader and he was to vouch for his people. Stoick feared that in this matter he did not have any choice but to wait.

 _Gods save us all._

* * *

It was two days later when Draco Viator sent a paperscrolled message.

Stoick had awoken early in the morning, dawn just announcing itself, and found what he guessed to be a kind of terrible terror perched on his window sill, a note attached to one of its colorful legs. Cautiously he had removed the paper from the reptile - was it just his imagination, or had the dragon been glaring at him?

The note had said in clean hand-writing that there was a meet to be held in short notice's time: they were to discuss things 'of high consequence'.

When Stoick entered the Great Hall, he was met with the two viking tribes. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Stoick frowned. Bertha of the Bog Burglars stood before him, arms crossed, making her huge bosom stand out even more. "Stoick," she said in a gruff and deep voice. Sometimes Stoick was taken aback with this pure viking of a woman. Yes, she was the ideal, but his mind always automatically travelled back to Valka; a woman of finesse and small build. Every female he had ever met, had always been in comparison to his beautiful viking. "Bertha, what do ya need?" For the first time in probably ever, Stoick saw the Chieftess hesitate. It made him even more restless.

"Draco... Draco Viator," she spoke in a low voice, as if afraid of being struck down if she dare spoke any louder, "he's... he's someone to be reckoned with. You are a dear friend- but... I can and will not lay my tribe's lives down in a fight that is not mine."

Stoick nodded in understanding and in bitter disappointment. If it came to a fight, and he knew it most likely would, he was on his own; his first and most likely only choice of backup lost.

Bertha sent him an apologetic look, but she was still stern. And Stoick understood and admired it; she cared for her tribe and was a brilliant Chieftess. It was only too sad, that it had to be at his expense.

"Stoick! Stoick!"

Stoick swivelled around, trying to identify the origine of the frantic male voice. Has that been Bucket? Or Mulch maybe?

Bucket came running through the crowd, the sea of people not parting for him. He was out of breath and dishevelled. He looked panicked and frightened; an angry red clawmark raked down his cheek, bleeding profusely. "Bucket, what is it?" The spoken to man hunched over, leaning on his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. "It's that guy? Gago or something? He wants to see you. Something about neutral ground or whatever... Halfway, I think."

Stoick, Bertha and a few chosen people to represent the tribes made the short way to a hill; neutral ground and halfway to Berk's vilage and Draco Viator's camp. Stoick frowned; this Draco was supposed to be an intimidating person. The smarter strategy would have been to show his strength by coming straight into the Mead Hall. Show his indifference towards the vikings. This was to Stoick's advantage. This showed this Draco person was not omnipotent.

"Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, was it?"

Stoick watched emotionless as Draco Viator set foot in the scene. Looming above them all, not in hight, but in demeanor and posture. He reeked of self-indulgence and egotism. He moved with a brittle haste, a try to be elegant and flowing, but it just came off across as a person who was trying too hard to be something he simply could not be.

A sneer made way onto his face, "And Bertha of the Bog Burglars, I presume."

The Chieftess beside Stoick grunted.

"And what about you? Draco Viator of where?"

The man's grey eyes glinted dangerously in the sunlight. Only now, Stoick took in the male's appearance. He wore a kind of leather... dark, dark brown, that hung loosely on his little limbs; the armor did not look as if it had been made for him. Stoick frowned in alarm. Draco Viator was imposing and served as a threat, but the way he had been described... it did not make much sense. This was not a man whose name struck fear in the hearts of thise who heard it.

"Now, that is a story for another time. I have come to discuss the terms."

"Terms? Terms of what?"

"Why the terms of my stay here on Berk. And my demands."

A sly smile was set on Draco's face and he looked eerily like his companions; a devil ready to light them up with hell's fire.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon**

 **so yay new chapter after a long time! hope you liked it. don't know if I wrote stoick correctly, but yeah that was it. reviews tend to motivate me c:**

 **and germany is in the semi-finals and we have finally beaten italy! oh my god awesome!**

 **oh and i have recently gotten obsessed with supernatural and wtf it is so good**

 **\- end of unnecessary chatter -**

 **-flaminia**


End file.
